Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by Sakarya
Summary: DO NOT READ. MUST BE REVAMP.
1. Catching Up

Hi everyone! Another story! I have NO idea why I'm writing another story when I hate writing to begin with. So anyway here's the full Summary!

**Summary:** His life was perfect. Rich Boy, coowner of a Company and a gorgeous girlfriend. He meets this girl at a coffee shop, and his whole life changes. What?

Inuyasha Takahashi- 25 

Kikyo Hakama- 22

Kagome Higurashi- 20

Sesshomaru- 28

I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters!!!!!! 

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

It was a beautiful day in Manhattan. People were buzzing through the streets, car were honking, and/ or rudely dismissing people, and the local bums were sleeping on the street. It was a typical sunny day however, from this day on; a certain hanyou's life is going to be changed forever.

"Inu! Sweetie! Hurry up or you're going to be late for work!"

"Feh! Whatever. Can you pour me a cup of coffee please?"

"You didn't set the coffee machine to make any this morning hun" she said tentatively. Inuyasha could only function with coffee in his system before he had to go to work.

"Shit! GODDAMNIT WENCH YOU COULDN'T JUST MAKE ME SOME?!" Inuyasha began to pace and run his fingers through his hair over and over again

"Inuyasha, please calm down. You still have time to run to the coffee shop and grab a cup."

"Ugh. Okay." He quickly walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Kikyo."

"Bye!"

Inuyasha pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to reach their apartment. 30 seconds later, it arrived. Inuyasha stepped in and pressed the button for the main floor. He reached his destined point and stepped out of the elevator and quickly made it to the revolving doors to step outside, into the lively hood of the city.

Inuyasha was very wealthy, and considering that Kikyo came from a wealthy family too, they lived in a penthouse in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. He crossed a few streets and arrived at the coffee shop. He never bought coffee because he believed it was a waste of money when you could just make it at home. He pushed open the door and was surprised when he saw his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Inuyahsa was very confused. How could Kikyo have gotten here before him? And more importantly, what was she doing in a coffee shop? Working! Kikyo had a successful job at a law firm, and was one of the top lawyers in the area. Inuyahsa briskly made it to the counter were "Kikyo" was.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing here?"

_Kikyo?_ The young woman thought. _KIKYO! UGH! I thought the stopped back in high school. I haven't seen her since she graduated. _Kagome look up at the man wanting to rudely tell him she wasn't Kikyo, but was taken aback when she saw him

_He's GORGEOUS! Oh. My. God. Look at those eyes! Wait a minute. Hold up Kags. He thought you were Kikyo remember?_

"Uh, I'm not Kikyo my name is KAGOME like my name tag states." She said pointing to her name tag which said Kagome.

Inuyasha felt like an idiot. How could have mistaken his beautiful, successful, girlfriend?

"Keh. How could I have mistaken you for her? Kikyo is much prettier."

Kagome emitted a low growl from her throat at this. _WHAT!?_

"What would you like to order _sir?" _She spat. _What a jerk. Wait. Maybe I can ask him for Kikyo's number since he sound like he knows her well._

"I'll take um a large cup of coffee, black. No cream or sugar."

"Okay that will be 3.49."

"FOUR DOLLARS FOR A GODDAMN CUP OF COFFEE!" Inuyasha hated spending money on things.

"Sir, please keep your voice down!"

"Feh. Just give me the damn thing." He threw her a fifty since it was the smallest bill he had.

_Ugh. He just had to give me a fifty! I already suck at this cashier thing. Actually, I suck at math altogether._

"Keep the change. Maybe you can buy yourself a new face with it." There was something about this girl that made Inuyasha want to get her angry.

Kagome twitched at this. She was trying her hardest to keep her anger under control! Couldn't he see that? Was he _trying_ to get her fired! After what happened last week with Koga, Kagome couldn't handle this.

"Thank you for your generosity sir." Kagome grounded out through her teeth while her eye twitched profusely. She needed to take a break desperately. "Wait! You said I looked like a Kikyo. Are you talking about Kikyo Hakama?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Oh my gosh! Do you think you can give me her number? I need to call her."

Inuyasha stared at the girl. Wasn't she just fuming like 2 seconds ago? _Women_ he thought. He shrugged and pulled out one of Kikyo's business cards he kept in his blazer.

"Here." He tossed the card onto the table, and it would have flown off if Kagome not had caught it in time.

"Thanks! Have a great day!"

Inuyasha exited the coffee shop and made his way down the street to Takahashi Corporations, his company that his shared with his older bastard of a half-brother, Sesshomaru. He entered the building several minutes later and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. He watched as the small number at the top lit up, which told the employees what floor the elevator was on. He stepped into the elevator and made his way up the top floor.

**MEANWHILE**

Kagome sighed. She hated this job. She desperately needed it though. Her mother was struggling with paying for her college tuition at NYU even with the scholarship. Her mother had about 3 job, while Kagome had 2. She worked at the coffee shop on the weekdays and at a club on Fridays and Saturdays. Sunday was her day off from everything.

Kagome didn't really have time for a social life or a boyfriend, between school and her jobs. Her only friends are Sango Taijiya, her co-worker at the coffee shop and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku. Sango was also in college at NYU, but Kagome never saw her because the were different majors.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late Kags, anything interesting happen? Wait, I'll answer that NOTHING happens at this stupid coffee shop!" Sango joked

"Well actually, something did happen this morning like 10 minutes before you came." Kagome replied.

"No way."

"Yeah. Well this jerk came in and ordered coffee, and he gave me a fifty and said to 'keep the change and buy a new face' or something like that. But that's not the cool part. He knows Kikyo, my old friend from high school." Kagome could have easily looked up Kikyo's number on the internet, but she never had time or when she did, Kagome didn't remember.

"He said WHAT. Jerk. You're beautiful Kagome. Don't listen to him." Sango said consoling her friend.

Kagome always had problems with her image. She didn't think she was pretty, and she thought she was fat, which was the complete opposite of how she really looked in actuality. Kagome was full of pulchritude and she was very thin. Not sickly thin, but thin. Kagome wasn't very tall. She was on the shorter side at the height of 5'4 ½.

"Whatever Sango. I know you're just saying that to make me feel better." Kagome walked away to go and make herself something to drink.

Sango sighed heavily and covered cashier duty for Kagome.

The day went on with no other exciting customers like that silver haired hanyou Kagome met earlier.

After Kagome's shift ended she decided to walk back to her small apartment instead of asking Sango for a ride. When she arrived home, she walked over to her phone to check to see if she had any message. Kagome's apartment was very small; two bedrooms, one bathroom. She used to room with her friend, Ayumi, but she moved out to live with her boyfriend. Since then Kagome really struggled with the rent.

She sighed heavily and walked over to the couch and sat down. She turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels.

"Nothing's on." She muttered to herself. "Since I have some free time, I guess I'll call Kikyo. I wonder if she'll remember me. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card to call her friend.

**MEANWHILE**

You would expect a busy lawyer like Kikyo, wouldn't have time to be sitting around the house wouldn't you? Well think again, because she it.

"I'm so bored. When is Inuyasha getting home?" Kikyo looked at the clock for the fifteenth time that hour, hoping it would be close to 5:30 each time. Then woman sighed heavily and went back to reading the issue of Bazaar magazine. "Oh those are nice shoes."

Today was Kikyo's day off, unfortunately. Kikyo Hakama was a bit of a workaholic. She was 22 years old and fresh out of college. Because of her dad's connections, she was able to get a good position at the law firm. She was on the tallish side at the height of 5'7, with long raven hair that fell just below her waist.

"Why am I reading this magazine? I don't have time for fashion." Kikyo's wardrobe consisted of a lot of blacks, grays, whites, and a few blots of red. She did not wear a lot of heeled shoes because of her height. Most people would say she had a very boring and drab wardrobe, but she didn't care. _Maybe my wardrobe is bland. Maybe its time for a, I hate to say it, makeover_ she pondered.

Kikyo was awoken from her thoughts when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um is this Kikyo Hakama?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi on of her old friend from high school. Is she not in?"

"KAGOME! OH MY GODD! How have you been? I haven seen you since I graduated!"

"I know! I've been okay. Just going to school and everything. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I'm just working at a law firm right now."

"Really? I'm majoring in law. I aspire to be a lawyer also!"

"That's great! Hey if you're not busy today, you should come over for dinner." Kikyo offered.

"Really? Are you sure it's okay? Because that would be awesome."

"Not problem. You're always welcome at my home. Bring a friend or 2 if you want."

"Oh that's okay. I'm sure they're all busy" Kagome tried to make it sound as if she had plenty of friends. She knew for a fact Miroku and Sango were going to dinner tonight to celebrate they're 1 year anniversary. "I'll be over in an hour or less, I'll help you make dinner."

"Okay I'll see you then." With that Kikyo hung up. _I hope her and Inuyasha get along…he's not exactly a people person. _Kikyo got up to get ready for dinner. _What to cook? Hmmm how about pork chops? I think we have some in the fridge. Or maybe… _

**MEANWHILE**

Kagome stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel, and then wrapped her hair in a towel bun. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth and proceeded to her bedroom.

She pulled out a pair of black slacks, and a silk green top. She blow dried her hair and then straightened it. She got dressed and quickly walked over to her vanity and applied a bit of lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. She put on some silver heels, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

_Crap! I forgot to get the address! Let me just get her card out of my bag._ She called Kikyo on her cell phone and got her address. Kagome made her way to her long time friend's apartment.

**MEANWHILE**

Inuyasha was exhausted. Today was a busy day at the company. He just wanted to get home to his girlfriend, have some ramen, and take a nice relaxing bath. On his way to his penthouse, he passed the coffee shop, and the events from this morning flooded back into his mind. He smirked at this and kept walking.

He reached the building and walked into the elevator.

When he arrived at his floor, he heard laughter. One voice sounded like Kikyo's and the other's was unknown. _Who would Kikyo invite over?_

His question was soon answered when he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw the girl from the coffee shop.

Kagome's smile soon disappeared when she realized who it was.

"YOU! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? What I am I doing here? I LIVE here!"

Kikyo exchanged glances between the two of them. _They…know each other?_

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

**I hope you liked it!**

**Qui**


	2. The Engagement Ring

Hi! I hope you guys liked the first chapter!

Only 2 reviews!

Wow.

Maybe I'll threaten to not update if I don't get more!!!!

Not like anyone would care…

Well, thank you

Amy

Tigerlily1022

For reviewing!

It really does mean a lot to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did, I would be super rich! Things that are underlined are also not owned by me.

Onto the fic!!

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

"You live here? Kikyo is this true?" Kagome inquired

"Yeah, Inuyasha and I are dating." Kagome looked at Kikyo as if she were some outsider.

"You're dating that…that creature?" Kagome cringed. Her best friend was dating this rude man. It just didn't make sense. Kikyo was the complete opposite of this guy.

"Excuse me, but I take offense to that."

"Pft. Whatever. Like I care."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how on earth do you two know each other?" Kikyo was extremely confused. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't have possibly known each other from any school because Kikyo attended school with Kagome from kindergarten.

"Unfortunately, this wench served me coffee this morning."

"Wench?!" Kagome said dangerously.

"Did I stutter?" Inuyasha challenged. There was something about this girl that made enjoy getting her riled up.

"Oh dear, I see we are off to a bad start. Inuyasha, why don't you go and change while Kagome and I finish preparing dinner?" Kikyo asked.

"Keh." With that, Inuyasha stormed from the kitchen into the bedroom.

"Kagome," Kikyo began, "What exactly happened this morning in the coffee shop?"

"Um. I don't really remember that well. All I remember is that he came in, thought I was you, called me ugly, screamed because the coffee was about $4, gave me a fifty and told me to buy a new face."

"Well, four dollars for coffee is a bit extreme…" Kikyo's mind wandered off.

"KIKYO! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT! AND PLUS IT WAS A LARGE! I'M SURE STARBUCKS WOULD BE MORE EXPENSIVE!" Kagome all but shouted.

"What? Oh sorry. Yes, yes. I apologize. Inuyasha…is a bit temperamental and very outspoken." Kikyo said while rested her hand on her face.

"I've noticed." Kagome sneered.

"Well let's get off that unpleasant topic. How far are you from here?"

"Oh, about 10 minutes? Walking, of course. Why?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at the question.

"Kagome! Darling why are you living in those apartments? Aren't you extremely wealthy?" Kikyo was astonished. She was sure Kagome would be living in one of the penthouses around here.

"Well I WAS wealthy. But my mother lost her job and we went into bankruptcy after that. We had to move out of the house and live with my Grandfather at his Shrine."

"That's horrible! Hmm, I can't have my best friend staying in a dinky apartment!" Kagome frowned at this. She knew her apartment wasn't glamourous, but Kikyo didn't have to insult it. "How about you move in with us?"

"Oh no! I really couldn't do that Kikyo! I'd feel like I'm mooching off of you! And plus, your boyfriend and I don't get along…"

"Nonsense! Inuyasha will just have to deal. You're my best friend and I will not allow you to live like that. I will not take no as an answer, so after dinner you better go home and pack. I'll give you a week."

Kagome sighed. She could tell Kikyo was serious, and when she was this determined there was no changing her mind.

"Fine, fine, fine."

"WHAT. I DON'T THINK SO KIKYO! THAT BITCH AIN'T MOVING IN HERE."

Kagome whirled around to yell at Inuyasha, but when she saw him, she was left speechless.

He changed out of his work attire into so loose fitting designer jeans and a pair of Gucci sneakers. Apparently he was into high-end fashion. He had on a tight black muscle shirt, and took his hair out of the professional braid it was in earlier. He looked like a god.

Inuyasha smirked. He noticed her change of attitude when she saw him.

"Like what you see, wench?"

This got Kagome to snap out of her gaze and turn to a deep shade of pink. _What a cocky jerk!_ She thought

"Hmph. I've seen better."

"Keh."

Kikyo and Kagome finished making dinner and set the table. Every sat down to eat a hopefully peaceful meal, but that was surely not what was happening. (**A/N: did that make sense? Because I second guess myself on everything and I apologize if that didn't entirely make sense but I'm pretty sure you know what a mean!)**

"Hey wench, can you pass the salad?"

Kagome just continued eating her dinner. Her name was not wench and she sure as hell was not about to respond to it.

"Are you deaf or somethin'? Pass me the fucking salad you bitch!"

Kagome's right eyes began to twitch profusely but she still ignored Inuyasha. She turned to Kikyo and said, "So Kikyo, how have you been there past few years" She completely ignored Inuyasha presence.

This pissed Inuyasha off to no extent.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and slammed his hands down on the table which caused Kagome's fork which was set on her plate to fall onto her lap. She finally turned to Inuyasha with the coldest glare on her face

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo finally spoke. Their antics were highly amusing, but now it was going too far. "Please calm down! You're going to break something!"

Inuyasha was far gone by this point and didn't hear a word Kikyo said.

"WHAT THE FUCK. I'M NOT FUCKING INVISIBLE BITCH, SO DON'T IGNORE ME AND PASS THE DAMN SALAD." This was not about the salad anymore. This was about Kagome not respecting Inuyasha. No woman had ever treated him like this. Not even Kikyo, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let some wench walk in and that change.

"SHUT UP! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! MAYBE IF YOU USED MY NAME I WOULD PASS YOU THE DAMN SALAD. BUT NOOO THAT'S OBVIOUSLY TOO HARD FOR YOUR THICK HEAED TO UNDERSTAND! MY NAME'S KA-GO-ME! NOT WENCH OR ANY THER VULGAR AND/OR DEGRADING NAME" Kagome was fuming. If you looked hard enough, it was almost as if smoke was coming out of her ears.

Inuyasha was taken aback from her reply for a few reason; a) because it was the first time she spoke to him in almost a half an hour and b) she was very scary when she was angry, but at the same time…sexy? Cute? For a split second, she made him, Inuyasha, tremble in fear. But that feeling quickly disappeared.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome that is quite enough." Kikyo had to settle this now. Kagome just swore. Even though it wasn't extreme, Kagome never swore unless she was extremely angry. Yet again, Kikyo wasn't heard by either of them.

"DID I STUTTER?" Kagome was not about to back down. No matter how sexy he was. _Wait a minute. Sexy? What the heck Kagome!_

"Now listen here and listen closely, you whore." Inuyasha said in a dangerously low tone. "Watch you're tone with me or else there will be trouble."

Kagome stood pin straight at what he said with her eyes wide open. She walked around the table towards Inuyasha.

_What the hell is this wench doing now?_ Inuyasha thought. He was very confused. He thought fer sure he would get some fiery comment out of her.

"Huh? What the hell are you do--!"

SLAP.

That was all Inuyasha managed to get out before Kagome slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark on his face.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood there stunned. Kagome just slapped the shit out of him! Inuyasha's head was still turned to the side, with his eyes wide open. He still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"_Don't you dare call me a whore_ _**ever again**_!" Kagome spoke in a tone that could have made even King Kong quiver in fear if he were present.. "Thank you for dinner Kikyo. I'm sorry that your _lovely_ boyfriend had to ruin it. Forgive me." And with that, Kagome pick up her purse and stormed out of the door.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started. Inuyasha still hadn't moved from the position he was in.

He slowly turned his head towards Kikyo and placed his hand on his face.

"She slapped me!" He said surprised. "THE BITCH FUCKING SLAPPED ME!"

"Inuyasha. Please calm down. You know what's going to happen if you get to riled up." Kikyo touched his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

Inuyasha slowly calmed down. Kikyo's touch really did sooth him. He sighed and walked into the bedroom. He decided it was time to go to bed. Today's events what too much on his brain.

Kikyo sighed and started clearing the table.

---------------------------------------------------------

_UGH WHAT A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! CALLING ME A WHORE!_ Kagome was pissed off beyond reasoning. If anyone did a little thing such as accidentally bump into her, she was going to blow up. When Kagome Higurashi was in that mood, it was never a good ending.

Kagome stormed down the streets of Manhattan to the subways. She arrived home 20 minutes later still as angry as she was when she left Kikyo's home.

"Kikyo must be on some heavy drugs if she actually thinks I'm going to move into her apartment with that jerk living there." Kagome said to no one in particular. As if on cue, her cell phone rang and Kikyo's name popped up onto the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I'm still steamed after what Inuyasha said. Listen Kikyo, as much as I appreciate the offer of me moving in with you, but I think I would have to be heavily drugged before I can be in the same room with Inuyasha, let alone live with him. I'll have to decline."

"Now listen here Kagome. I want you to stay with me. I'm sure you and Inuyasha will work out you differences."

Kagome was shocked. Did Kikyo just completely disregard everything she just said? She was not about to move in with her and her insufferable boyfriend. No way. Hell had to freeze over before she would do that.

"Kiyko! Are you mental? Did you not just witness what happened at dinner!? I hate him, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual! Please understand…"

"Kagome Higurashi" Kikyo abruptly cut Kagome off. "No best friend of mine is going to live in some dingy apartment when I'm all cozy in my nice penthouse. You are living with me until you can find a suitable apartment and roommate and that's FINAL!"

This caused Kagome to take the cellular device away from her ear. Kikyo was serious. Should Kagome challenge her? Or should she just admit defeat?

She chose the latter.

"Oh all right Kikyo if you insist."

"Good! You still have a week to pack"

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Kagome heavily sighed and trudged over to her bathroom to take a quick shower and go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------

What the hell just happened?

Did some wench seriously just bitch slap him?

This did not happen to the mighty Inuyasha Takahashi!

Inuyasha was laying down in his King size bed staring at the ceiling. He was still sulking about the previous events.

_Maybe I should go to the coffee shop again tomorrow. No. What the hell am I thinking? I don't want to see that wench ever again. Yeah, but getting her riled up was kind of interesting. _

Inuyasha was accompanied by his girlfriend. She was sitting to his left, looking at some files for her current case. She was wearing simple silk pajamas and designer reading glasses.

_She looks hot with her glasses on._

Inuyasha pushed her work off her laps and moved on top of her.

"Hey! Inuyasha!"

Kikyo was cut-off when Inuyasha pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss. Kikyo push him off her a bit a few minutes later, slightly panting.

"Inuyasha I have to start working on this case! Hmm stop tha--mmm!"

Kikyo lightly giggled while Inuyasha was lightly nipping at her neck.

"Inuyasha! Do you know what kind of reputation I will get if I go into work with some sort of hickey on my neck!"

"God damn it Kikyo. Fine. Good night."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I really need to get to work."

Inuyasha carefully rolled off of her and slipped into a deep slumber several minutes later

-------------------------------------

Why was there an asinine buzzing noise in her ear?

She was trying to finish her peaceful dream but noo, some stupid noise had to be buzzing in her ear!

_Oh, It's my alarm clock._

Kagome slowly open her eyes and rolled out of bed. It was 5:30 am. She turned off her alarm and went into her bathroom to begin her morning ritual.

20 minutes later she walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel adorned her head.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of So-Lows and a red t-shirt that said INSPI (RED).

With the second towel still around her head she walked into her small kitchen and pulled out two eggs and a pot. She filled the pot with cold water and put it on the stove to boil with the eggs in it. She also made toast, and some sausages to accompany her eggs.

"Mmm that was delicious!" Kagome said to no one in particular.

She walked back into her bedroom, and pulled on some flip-flops and finally took the towel off her hair.

It was about 6:30 now and she still had a half-an hour until she had to be at work.

_Should I let my hair naturally dry, or should I quickly blow dry it? Nah I don't have enough time. _

Kagome put on a bit of make-up which included some lip-gloss and a bit of eyeliner and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"KIKYO! IS MY COFFEE READY?"

"Inuyasha, the coffee machine is broken…"

That was a downright lie. Kikyo just wanted Inuyasha to go to the coffee shop to see Kagome again. She thought if they saw more of each other before she moved, they would make amends and become friends.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

"Go back to the coffee shop and buy some coffee."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Inuyasha looked at her as if there were some kind of fungus growing out of her head. "_SHE_ WORKS THERE!"

"You mean Kagome?"

"YEAH! THE WENCH!"

"Well Inuyasha, it's either that you go to the coffee shop, or you go to work without your precious coffee."

"Keh."

And with that said, he stormed to the elevator and waited for it to arrived while it tapped is foot in rapid motion out of aggravation and briskly walked into the elevator when it arrived.

A minute or two later, he stepped out of the building and begrudgingly walked over to the coffee shop

When he arrived he was elated to find that Kagome had not arrived yet.

_Heh. Looks like the wench is late today._

And he was a bit…disappointed? What?

He ordered the coffee without fuss this time and headed out the door when he bumped into a person.

He only stumbled back a bit, but she fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He bent down to help her up but stopped her he saw her face.

It was her.

It was the wench.

The bitch.

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU JERK! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?"

"HERE I AM, TRYING TO APOLOGIZE BUT NOO YOU HAVE TO GO AND TURN IT INTO SOMETHING BIGGER!"

"Well isn't it obvious that you purposely did that just to make me angry!"

"Feh. Wench, you give yourself too much credit. As if I'd go out of my way just to pester you. You act as if you're something special." Inuyasha knew had went a bit too far with that but he didn't care. He was pissed.

Kagome was taken aback by the retort, but quickly composed herself. To tell the truth, she was a bit hurt from his words for some reason.

"Whatever" She whispered.

And he knew he had hit a soft spot.

Inuyasha stepped around her and walked off to work

Kagome walked into the coffee shop, now a bit gloomy.

_He's right. I am nobody special. Am I ever going to be someone? Am I always going to be a nobody?_

_-----------------------------------------_

The work day was finally over and he stepped outside of the office building, fingering a velvet box in his pocket.

It was an engagement ring.

Inuyasha had bought it weeks ago for Kikyo, but he had been putting off proposing to her. Frankly, he was scared, but he told himself that he was just too busy.

He arrived at his penthouse 20 minutes later and walked in.

"KIYKO? YOU HOME?"

"I'm in the bedroom!"

Inuyasha though now would be a good time to do it.

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"YEAH!"

"Kagome's moving in with us in about a week!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT BITCH WOULD DECLINE AFTER DINNER!"

Kikyo finally came out of the bedroom dressed in a black velour Juicy Couture tracksuit.

"Yeah, well she's not faring well alone in her apartment, so I told her so can come stay with us…I hope that's fine."

Inuyasha was too stunned for words. Kikyo did what?! He was amazed!

He sure as hell wasn't proposing to her day again.

A week passed, and Inuyasha visited the coffee shop everyday, having his usual spats with Kagome. He hadn't really spoken to Kikyo a lot seeing on how she wasn't home a lot because he assumed that she was busy with her current case.

It was a beautiful day. Tuesday to be exact. And he was coming home from work, hoping to see Kikyo. He was again fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Today he was going to propose to Kikyo.

He walked into his penthouse and saw Kikyo lounging on the couch. He walked our to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up into a kiss.

The stood there kissing for a while until they eventually made there way to the bedroom.

Kikyo's shirt and lounge pants were already off and left scattered on the hallway floor. Inuyasha's blazer, and shirt was off too. He pulled away, breathless and looked into Kikyo's eyes.

"Kikyo I have to ask you something."

"Will you—"

Inuyasha was cut short when he heard what he thought to be Kagome's voice.

"Kikyo? KIKYO! I'm here are you home?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it!**

**Qui**


	3. Shopping!

Hi

Hi!

Thanks you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Anyway, on to the fic!

**xx--xx--xx--xx--xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Gosh.**

"Kikyo I have to ask you something."

"Will you—"

Inuyasha was cut short when he heard what he thought to be Kagome's voice.

"Kikyo? KIKYO! I'm here are you home?"

**Chapter 3: Shopping!**

_What the hell! That wench ruins EVERYTHING! Ugh damn it all to hell!_

Inuyasha was pissed. This was the perfect moment to ask Kikyo (he thought) but of course Kagome had to show up and ruin everything.

"Shit. Inuyasha, since you're still clothed…a bit, go show Kagome the guest room, and not the smaller one, the bigger one. Can you do that for me?" Kikyo got up and walked over to her closet to get dressed. "Oh yeah, what was it you were saying before?"

"KIKYO! KIKYO?"

"Never mind, tell me later. Inuyasha! Go Hurry!"

"Alright, alright! I'll show the wench. Hmph. I'M COMING. DON'T GET YOU'RE PANTIES IN A BUNCH."

Kagome froze. _Oh lord. I forgot about him completely! Okay Kags, you can do this._

She held her head up high, took a deep breath, and managed to muster a smile that was buried underneath all of her anger and frustration towards this guy.

"Inuyasha! How are you this evening?" She reached out her hand, still smiling.

He looked at her hand as if it were a piece of scum. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall by the doorframe and gave her a bored look.

"Keh. Why do you care?"

"Well, I was just trying to be polite, Inuyasha," she grounded out between her teeth while still keeping a smile on her face.

"Give it a rest. I know you're not really smiling behind that fake veneer.

Kagome's smile fell off her face. She stood there and glared at gorgeous, god-like man in front of her. He stood there shirtless with a scowl on his face.

_The pretty ones are always evil_, she thought.

Inuyasha noticed her gaze down at his abs and smirked.

"Kagome honey, please wipe the drool from your face. I don't want it on the floor."

Kagome turned beat read at his comment. She quickly tried to pass off checking her chin for drool by itching it. Of course Inuyasha saw through this and snickered.

"Lemme show you to your room. How long are you staying anyway?"

"Why do you care" Kagome said in a mock imitation of Inuyasha's voice.

"Because this is my damn penthouse bitch! I have a right to know. So tell me now before I force it out of you!"

Kagome didn't answer him. She didn't intend to either.

"Hello!? Am I speaking to a brick wall?"

"Kagome! You're here!"

"Kikyo! What's goin-"

Kagome looked around the penthouse realizing it looked a hot mess. One of the lampshades was almost off the lamp, while the other was on the ground near the coffee table, Kikyo's tracksuit was scattered on the floor along with Inuyasha's dress shirt and blazer, and all of the pillow that decorated the couch were on the floor.

_So that's why he's shirtless!_

"Pardon?"

"Never mind…" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Okay the- oh my gosh! Woops! Sorry the place is such a mess. I was, um, doing the laundry! I guess some clothes fell out of the basket."

Kikyo's face couldn't have been more reddened than a tomato.

"No need to lie Kik, I know what happened here." Kagome said in a singsong voice. She then realized who it happened with and shuddered. "Anyway I really can't thank you enough for offering, well forcing me to stay here."

They both laughed at this.

"No, no it's not a problem."

"Well maybe not for you, but think Inuyasha is a different story." Kagome whispered.

Both girls looked over to Inuyasha who was leaning on the door frame with his eyes closed and his arms cross and an ugly scowl on his face. His foot was tapped on the floor showing a sign of annoyance.

They giggled at the sight of him.

"Inuyasha, if you keep your face in that position for too long it might become permanent!"

"Keh, as if that's actually true."

"I don't know…it might be."

"Yeah and if it does become permanent," Kagome added, " You'll look uglier than you already are, and that will be pretty damn ugly. Every time I see you, I throw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Excuse me? For your information, I'm beautiful." Inuyasha was still in the same position. He didn't even look at Kagome when he spoke to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes with disgust. "You're so modest."

"You know, when you first walked into the coffee shop, I pinned you as a pompous intelligent business who is very assertive, but is also kind underneath his tough exterior. However, I now know that you are a conceited, insensitive A-class idiot and jackass."

"Why you-" Inuyasha emitted a low growl.

"Um okay guys. Let me stop this before it gets worse. Kagome, how about you and I go shopping! My wardrobe is a bit drab, and you've always had a good sense of style! If you want, I'll even buy you a few things."

"Well I'll get with you but I cannot allow you buy me clothes too! I mean I'm already living with you without rent-"

"WITHOUT RENT!? WHAT!"

"Uh let's get going shall we!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome hand and dragged her to the elevator. **(A/N: If you haven't already figured it out, the elevator is right in their apartment if you know what I mean.)**

"Kikyo, where are we going?"

"To Bloomingdales of course!"

The two women waved down a taxi cab and got in.

Kikyo told to cab where to go and Kagome stared out the window.

_Maybe moving in with Kikyo wasn't the best idea…_

_--_

They arrived at said store 15 minutes later. Kikyo paid and tipped the taxi driver and they both walked into Bloomingdales.

"You've been here before right? Because I'm so busy with cases, I never really have time to shop. I haven't been in here since god knows when, so I don't exactly know my way around."

Kagome looked at her as if she had a tumor growing out the side of her face "Are you kidding me? I adore Bloomingdales! It's one of my favorite department stores!"

Kagome looked like a child who was just let loose in a toy store.

"So what's the budget? Why exactly are you looking for? Clothing, accessories, shoes, etc?"

"We're buying anything that looks good on me, and there is no budget."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Kagome dragged Kikyo up the escalator to the 4th floor to look at the clothing.

"Do you own a lot of jeans Kikyo?"

Kikyo blushed at the question. "To tell you the truth, I don't even own a single pair!"

Kagome gaped at her. "Then what do you wear when you're not working! And how do you even get clothes if you don't go shopping?"

"I only wear my two tracksuits when I'm not in dress pants, and I just order online if I need any bras or panties."

Kagome looked at her wide eyed. "I don't mind online shopping, but no actual shopping at all? How do you live!?"

Kikyo laughed at her friend. "I know, I know. That's why I want to spice up my wardrobe a bit. I think it's a bit boring."

_You've got that right_. Kagome thought.

"Alright, then well start over by the jeans." Kagome walked over to the denim section and Kikyo followed. They looked around at jeans that Kikyo liked.

"So Kikyo, how long have you and Inuyasha been together?"

"Um…I think about 2 years?"

"Really! How can you even live with him! He's unbearable!"

Kikyo laughed at this. "He just doesn't know you well. I'm sure after you two have gotten to know each other, everything will be fine."

"I highly doubt that." Kagome muttered.

They took the escalator downstairs to the jewelry area. They were browsing the items when Kikyo spotted a beaded necklace.

"Excuse me miss! How much is this?" **(A/N: That rhymed!)** She asked pointing to the necklace. _I think Inuyasha might like this a bit._

"Oh that one?" The sales person looked at the necklace as if it were a sacred object.

Kikyo nodded.

"That is not any ordinary necklace! Those are Beads of Subjugation!"

"Will you explain to me how the work?"

"Well you see--"

_--_

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE TWO!"

Inuyasha was going crazy. He was starving! Kikyo said she would cook dinner tonight, but she was out with the wench!

"They've been _shopping_ for like 5 fucking hours already! Kikyo never _shops_! It's only because that bitch is here that she decided to go _shopping_!"

About a minute or two later, Kagome and Kikyo stepped out of the elevator with a million and one shopping bags.

"I'm sooooo tired!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ditto" Kikyo stumbled

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"

"Are you so stupid, you can't even remember what we said only 5 hours ago? You've gone beyond my expectations Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"Listen here bitch, who was talking to you?" Inuyasha retorted "Answer: no one, because you don't matter!" With every word, he shook his head in Kagome's face.

"Shopping?" Kikyo said.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COOK DINNER TODAY YOU WENCH!"

"And why couldn't you get up off you're lazy butt and cook dinner, huh!" Kagome cut in. She was not about to stand there while Inuyasha blew up at her best friend who looked like she was just about to stand there and take it!

"Because it's _her_ turn!"

"She has a name ya know! It's Kikyo! It's very disrespectful to address someone as--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever wench. Just get in the kitchen and go prepare us some food."

"You insufferable cow! Who do you think you are bossing her around like that! You don't _own_ her! She's not your personal slave!

"SHUT UP ALREADY! God! I'm tired of hearing your voice!"

"Well maybe if I cut off those cute little dogs ears of yours, you won't have to hear it from me anymore!"

Inuyasha smirked. That was never a good sign.

"So you think my ears are cute, eh?"

"UGHH!" Kagome stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't just make yourself dinner?"

"Nope." He replied haughtily.

Kikyo sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen. She put a pot of water on the stove and took out some garlic and olive oil spaghetti and chicken flavored ramen. She also took out some mixed vegetables and another pot. A half and hour later Kikyo finished cooking everything and set three plates down on the table.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner!"

She hadn't seen Kagome since the brawl her and Inuyasha had earlier. Inuyasha however ran out of him and Kikyo's room and second she said his name and sat down to devour his ramen.

Five minutes later, Kagome came out of her room in a pair of navy blue shorts, and a white tee, shocked.

"Kikyo! You still cooked dinner?"

"Yeah..why?"

"You would slave over a hot stove after Inuyasha was so rude to you?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said while he still had ramen in his mouth and sound more like "Eshuz Mwh?"

Kagome fought back a giggle.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't really mind. It happens all the time. I know Inuyasha doesn't really mean half of the things he says anyway. He's actually a big softy." She gave him a small smile.

"Keh." He scowled and continued scarfing ramen down his throat.

"Can you stop inhaling your food and eat properly?" Kagome looked at him with revulsion written all over her features.

"Fuck off."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cut in.

"What?" He said with ramen hanging out of his mouth.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the cold response. He could be such a child sometimes.

"I bought you something today while we were shopping!"

"You did?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. They both glared at each other. "Don't do that!" The said in unison once again.

"Anyway, Kagome do you think you can go look in the bags and you'll find a dark green box."

"Sure."

Kagome retrieved the box and handed it to Kikyo.

"Could you open it and put it on Inuyasha?"

"What? Why me?" Kagome groaned. "I don't wanna get rabies or anything."

"Just do it!" Kikyo said in a don't-test-me voice.

"FINE FINE!"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and place the beads around his neck. He was unusually silent for awhile, and it made Kagome nervous.

_What is he thinking? What is he plotting?_

"What the hell are these?"

"They're Beads of Subjugation. I think its name is self-explanatory."

"Beads that control?" Kagome asked.

"In a way, yes. The reason I had you put it on Kagome, is so whenever you and Inuyasha quarrel, all you have to do and say a command word and something will happen to Inuyasha. I'm not exactly sure what though..."

"WHAT? KIKYO? WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IN GOD'S CREATION POSSESSED YOU TO PURCHASE THAT THING! OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WENCH COULD DO TO ME NOW?"

"Oh my god Kikyo! I LOVE you!"

After dinner, which included several more arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome, Kikyo clean up and went to bed.

Kagome, however stayed up and watched television since she didn't have to be at work too early the next day.

"Hey."

She looked over and saw Inuyasha.

"What the hell could you possibly want from me now?"

"Fiery. I like that." He said winking at her.

"Ugh. You disgust me. Can you please leave me in peace? I'm trying to watch my favorite show."

"And what might that be."

"Go away."

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?"

"You're infuriating!"

"So are you!"

By this time, Inuyasha had made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Kagome.

"Whatever." Kagome tried to pretend he didn't exist. Tried being the key word.

She help but sneak a few glances at him. She got a chance to really look at him. If her old friend from high school, Ayame, saw him, she would have said he had the body of a god.

She wasn't far off.

Inuyasha was quite handsome, Kagome had to admit. His skin was a bit more tanned than hers was, but then again, whose wasn't? It was impossible for Kagome to tan. Her skin was a fair as snow. He had a straight nose, dark eyebrows, and silvery hair that looks extremely soft.

She suddenly had the urge to just run her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha by now noticed that she kept glancing at him and was amused by it. By the 5th time he decided to notify her that he knew she kept staring at him.

"Wench, what are you looking at?"

Kagome blushed. She was caught!

_Crap! He knew that I was staring at him! _

"I was just thinking how ugly you are."

"Hah. No you weren't you were probably saying to yourself, 'Oh my god! Look at him! He is sooooo fucking sexy. I just want to run my finger through his hair and kiss him all over!'" Inuyasha said trying to imitate Kagome's voice.

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"I was not!"

"Keh Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah I should too."

"Night." Kagome walked towards her bedroom.

"Yeah, night wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into her room. He really was a beautiful room. The Walls were a lime green color, with hard wood flooring. She had a king size bed that was adorned black and white patterned sheet and was covered in pillows. There was also a walk in closet, a dresser, a vanity, and a smaller closet which seemed to be a storage closet.

She walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it, instantly falling into a peaceful slumber. Or what she hoped to be.

Morning came and Kikyo was the first one up. She got ready and put on some of the new clothing she bought with Kagome the day before.

Kagome walked out of her room with her hair disheveled. She looked like she had a rough night.

"Good Morning Kagome."

"Mrn." Was all Kagome could manage to say. She had an awful night of sleep. That stupid jerk plagued her once peaceful dreams. It also seemed that she pulled a muscle in her neck.

Kagome made her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

Kikyo laughed at Kagome's behavior. "She never was a morning person…"

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha woke up from a good night of sleep. He had to take a shower, but since the shower in his bathroom was busted, he had to use the main bathroom. He walked out of the room not even acknowledging that his girlfriend was up. He was still pissed at her for giving Kagome this necklace thing that couldn't seem to come off.

He walked over to the bathroom door with sleep still in his eyes. If he weren't so sleepy, his senses would have told him already that someone was occupying the bathroom. He opened the door and there she was.

Kagome was standing in front of the sink brushing her hair in only her bra and underwear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!"

And Kagome said the only thing that would cross her mind right now.

"SIT!"

And with that said, Inuyasha's face unexpectedly met with the bathroom tile. Forcefully.

xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

**Oh my! 11 pages!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Qui**


	4. Enter Sesshomaru

Hey! I've finally updated! Sorry it's taken me so long. I was having some serious issue writing this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm too lazy to write out your names and replies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money from this. I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blahh…

**Chapter 4**:

Inuyasha was stunned. Did the wench just say 'sit' and he suddenly slammed into the floor? He couldn't move for a moment or two for several reasons. One, being that he was too shocked, and two he just physically couldn't.

"What…just happened?" Kagome was also stunned. She had no idea how that happened.

"That is the result of the beads Inuyasha is wearing around his neck." Kikyo explained.

"I think I'll just go get ready…" Kagome timidly stepped around Inuyasha's body and quickly made it towards her room and locked the door.

Kikyo walked away and went back reading a magazine. A few minutes later Inuyasha finally awoke from his stupor looking like one pissed off puppy. He stormed over to Kikyo, put his face an inch away from hers and scowled at her. For a split second, Kikyo was actually worried he was going to harm her, but then he walked away towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kikyo released air she didn't realize she was holding, and decided to be late for work today. She wanted to be present when World War III was to erupt. She **needed** to be nearby.

Kagome was the first one the come out of her room in black yoga pants, black sneakers and a camisole. She also had a light jacket in her hand since it was a bit chilly outside.

"Kagome, you're allowed to wear that to work?" Kikyo asked her, as Kagome sat down at the counter.

"No, I have a shirt in my purse, because I have classes before work today." She picked up an apple out of the bowl on the counter, and bit into it.

"Oh."

There was awkward silence for a few moments. Neither of the girls had anything to say.

Kagome's cell phone vibrated in her purse, which startled her a bit. It was a text message from Sango

_Kags, I need you down here at the shop ASAP._

_-Sango_

"Alright looks like I'm needed! I'll see you later Kiks!" Kagome grabbed her jacket and hurried to the elevator.

Kikyo sighed. She was relieved that she would not have to endure Kagome and Inuyasha screaming at each other.

Seconds after Kagome had left, Inuyasha burst through the door. He frantically looked around. Kikyo assumed he was looking for Kagome.

"Where's the wench?"

_I was correct_.

"She already left. Why?"

Inuyasha's eyes shifted to were Kikyo was standing in the kitchen.

"No reason."

Kikyo gave him a bored look.

"Alright well I guess I'm off to work too. See you later." She walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be leaving with you also."

They both made their made towards the elevator to go off to work.

**MEANWHILE**

Kagome rushed towards the shop. While she made her way to work, various scenarios played in her mind of what could have happened.

_What if someone's robbing the store? What if the machine broke! That would come out of our paychecks…what if Sango found a baby in the trash outside? No. I'm getting ridiculous. I hope nothings wrong…_

She crossed the street and jogged towards the door of the coffee shop. She threw it open and looked around for something that was horribly wrong.

Except nothing was wrong. At least, nothing appeared to be wrong.

We walked towards the employee's room to look for Sango.

"Kagome! Oh my goodness! I have something to tell you!"

Kagome hunched over and grabbed her knees trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Sango.

"Miroku asked me to move in with him!"

Kagome wanted to fall over anime-style.

"Is that…what I had to be down here for…ASAP?"

Sango's smile faltered when she saw the deadly glint in Kagome's eyes.

"Umm…"

"SANGO! YOU COULDN"T JUST TELL ME ON THE PHONE!"

"But…I wanted to tell you in person."

"Sango! I have classes to get to! I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to be late at this rate! I'll talk to you later! Bye"

Kagome dashed out of the shop and into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"I can't believe Sango would pull something like that. I guess she's just excited…"

Kagome murmured to herself.

She walked down the stairs and went through the turnstile to board the subway. She caught the train just in time. Unfortunately, all of the seats were taken and she had to hold onto the pole.

_What happened this morning with that jerk? He just slammed into the ground when I said sit. Does that only work when I'm angry? Or would he just plunge into the ground every time I say sit? I need to test that theory._

Kagome tuned back into the world to see what stop she was at. Someone had got off and left a seat vacant, so she quickly moved to sit there.

_It's going to be so weird living with Kikyo and her idiot boyfriend. I should have her meet Sango and Miroku soon. Not this week because Sango's moving in with Miroku. Those two are so cute. _

Kagome was soon at her stop and left the subway. She walked through the turnstiles and up the stairs, back into the bustling street of the city. Kagome loved the city. It was one of her favorite places to be, when she wasn't rushing of course. She lived in South Carolina when she was younger and always dreamed of living in the city in a nice penthouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Her dreams slowly diminished when her family fell into bankruptcy by the time she was 15.

"Ah I'm finally here." Kagome said to herself.

**Back at the Coffee shop**

Sango was cleaning tables when a woman walked into the shop. She appeared to be looking for someone.

"Do you need assistance with something miss?" Sango asked politely

Sango softly gasped when the woman turned to face her. She was a bit taller than Sango which was bizarre on account of Sango's unusual height.

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend who works here, Kagome?"

By now Sango was gazing at the woman. She looked almost _exactly_ like Kagome.

"Um she hasn't come in yet. She should um b-be here soon."

_Oh my god. I probably sounded like an idiot!_ Sango wanted to just crawl into a ball and die.

Kikyo quietly giggled. "You're probably thinking that I look like her right? We were always mistaken for each other in high school. I'm Kikyo."

"Oh! Kagome mentioned something about you! I'm Sango, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Kikyo smiled and shook it.

"Could you please pass on this message: Tell her to meet me for lunch at Houston's. I will not be able to call her so if she cannot attend, tell her it is alright and that she does not have to contact me and tell me."

Sango shook her end indicating she will pass on the message.

"Thank you so much."

"No Problem. Have a good day!"

Kikyo waved to Sango while she walked out of the shop. She went back to cleaning tables.

20 minutes later, Kagome burst through the doors and dashed to the employee's area to change. She came out 2 minutes later and walked over to Sango by the counter.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm later I got held up at school. Anything happen? Wait, NOTHING happens here." Sango and Kagome laughed at their silly joke.

"Actually, Kikyo came by. She said to meet her for lunch at Houston's. You cannot reach her right know so if you aren't able to go it's alright." Sango said.

"Oh, alright. So tell me more about you and Miroku. Are you guys screwing each other every night?"

Sango blushed a deep pink which confirmed Kagome accusation.

"Kagome!"

She laughed at her best friend still being shy about this. "It's okay Sango. You don't have to tell me the detaillss."

This darkened Sango's blush. She was recapping her events with her boyfriend in her head.

"Ohh so you guys did something kinky? I didn't know you were like that Sango." Kagome teased. She was really enjoying her friend squirm

"PLEASE! Stop!"

Kagome laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay. I apologize."

Sango walked into the bathroom to fix herself up. She came out a few seconds later and walked back over to where Kagome was standing.

"So, how's life living with the ass?" Sango asked. Kagome had told her she was moving in with Sango.

"Oh my god. Kikyo and I went shopping like a few days ago or something, and she bought these "Beads of Subjugation" and it works when I say a command form."

"Okay…are you going to get to the point?" Sango said to her friend who seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, so this morning I was in the bathroom and only my bra and underwear…"

"Oh no…don't tell me…" Sango started slowly shaking her head back and forth, with her eyes wide in shock.

"Yep. The jerk walked in on me. My first instinct for some odd reason was to say "sit" and he just slammed into the ground, face first without warning!" She exclaimed

"Whaaaaaaaaat!"

"Yea. I know. Crazy. This is PERFECT now. I know I shouldn't abuse it, but I'll probably be saying sit…."

BOOM.

"What the hell was that?" Sango shouted.

They both turned their heads to see Inuyasha on the ground.

"What the…"

"Yeah. That's what happens! Wait a minute. What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired

Inuyasha remained in the same position for a few more seconds. In another split second, he was in Kagome's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WENCH?"

"I'M SORRY! HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE COMING THROUGH THE DOOR THAT VERY MOMENT!"

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms and placed his head in an upward position to the side with his eyes closed, and mouth rooted upwards

"You either tell me what the heck you're going here or get out."

"I don't have to do shit."

"Inuyasha…I'll say the "s" word if you don't pick an option."

Inuyasha slightly opened his eye to look at her expression and suddenly became afraid. He turned his head towards her and walked out.

"Okay…That was weird." Sango chimed in.

"Whatever. I'll be seeing him for lunch in….actually it's time for lunch. Do you think he came to escort me?" Kagome asked.

"More like to forcefully drag you there." Sango joked.

"Hah. It's something I could see him doing too. Anyway I'll be back in an hour, tops!"

Kagome went to the back room, grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door. She walked down the street and turned the corner and unexpectedly landed on the floor.

"Ow…" She said rubbing her bottom. "I'm so sorry…Inuyasha!?"

She looked up to see that he hadn't even budged from his spot. What he really that strong?

"Wench, come on. Kikyo told me to come and get you because she said you probably don't even know where Houston's is."

"Come to think of it….I don't. I assumed it was someone close to Kikyo's office building so I was just going to do there."

"It is. Now let's go. Our reservations might get taken." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arm and dragged down the block.

"What….are…you…doing?" Kagome said trying to struggle out of grip.

_Why is he so damn strong!_

"Trying to make you go faster! Would you stop that damn it!" Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome

"Ow! What the hell! That hurts!"

Inuyasha immediately loosened his grip.

"I'm going to get a bruise there you jerk! Look what you've made me done! I've sworn! Ever since I've been living with you, I've had more of a potty mouth than ever!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh shut up your stupid bitch. You said hell. You're not going die."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome screamed

Inuyasha smirked.

"Call you what?"

"That degrading term you just used like 20 seconds ago!"

"Say it."

"No! I don't have to! You know what I'm talking about"

Inuyasha left her alone on account of he was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

_What was Kikyo thinking, inviting this bitch to lunch._

"Can you let go of me now!"

Inuyasha completely let go of her arm. "We're here."

_Finally._ Kagome said to herself.

They walked into the restaurant. It had a Barnes and Nobles above it. It had a nice feel to it.

"Hakama for three please." Inuyasha said.

"Right this way sir." She guided them to their seats. It had cushioned benches instead of regular chairs.

As soon as they sat down Inuyasha's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message from Kikyo

_Sorry babe, I have a lot of work to do and I cannot afford to be behind. I'll make it up to you I promise. You and Kagome get along now! And don't you even think about leaving. I already told them to put it on my tab. I'll be extremely upset if you or Kagome do Inuyasha._

_-Kikyo_

Inuyasha placed his phone on the table along with his elbows. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Kagome furrowed his eyebrows at his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Kikyo's not coming."

Kagome was silent for a moment. She had to be alone with this prick for an hour?

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay." She began to gather her things and stand up. She was about to leave when Inuyasha stood up and caught her wrist.

Kagome felt a tingly feeling when he touched her and it scared her. She whirled around and slapped his hand.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Kagome! You can't go! Kikyo already arranged this whole thing and she said she'll be upset if we leave."

"Ugh! I hate it went she pulls stuff like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Tell me about it."

They both returned to there seats. There was and awkward silence among them.

"So…how has your day been so far?" Kagome asked

"Keh. It's none of your business." Inuyasha sneered

"Here we go again." Kagome mumbled to herself, but Inuyasha's keen hearing picked it up anyway.

"What do you mean by 'here we go again'" Inuyasha said, mocking Kagome's voice.

"You did this before! I'm just trying to start conversation and you have to go and be a jerk!"

_She has a point._ Inuyasha said to himself. He huffed and folded his arms.

"Well, my day has been pretty crappy so far."

"Why?"

"I got a call from my half- brother saying that he'll be arriving in less than 8 hours. Then my secretary quit her job and now I have to have lunch with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his last complaint. "It isn't a walk in the park for me either ya know."

"Well if you weren't such a bitch, maybe we could get along."

Kagome's eyes twitched. She wanted to beat this jerk down so bad, but she was in a restaurant so she had to keep her anger under control. She was practically growling.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time we would be able to get along. This is not my fault at all."

"Is that a joke? You slapped be and "sat" me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice raising.

Kagome couldn't control her anger. She was about to explode if she didn't walk of there.

Unfortunately…she didn't walk out and chose to explode on Inuyasha…in the middle of a restaurant.

"You were being an insufferable pig!"

"Excuse me? I asked you to pass the salad and you ignored me!" Inuyasha was now shouting

Kagome bolted up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"YOU WOULDN'T SAY MY NAME! YOU ONLY CHOSE TO CALL ME DEREGATORY THINGS! I WASN'T ABOUT TO RESPOND TO THEM!"

A waiter came over to calm them down.

"Excuse me miss but…"

"AND YOU WALKED IN ON ME IN THE BATHROOM THIS MORNING. TALK ABOUT LACK OF PRIVACY."

"THAT WAS AND ACCIDENT! I WAS HALF ASLEEP!"

"Excuse me but…" The waiter attempt to say again but was totally ignored.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Kagome walked out of the booth completely ignoring the waiter and stormed out of the door

Inuyasha stood up too. He acknowledged the waiter's presence by giving him a curt nod and headed out the door.

**With Kikyo**

"I have so much work to do!" Kikyo said to herself.

Her desk looked like a tornado hit. There were papers everywhere. She had a stack of new folders on the floor where she was sitting trying to organize everything.

"I really need to get a secretary."

There was a knock on the door and Kikyo quickly pushed everything underneath her desk, brushed herself off, and sat down.

"Enter."

The person opened the door. "Hey babe."

Kikyo tensed. "What do you want?"

"Last week you were more welcoming." He said.

"Last week I was wasted and you took advantage of me!" Kikyo exclaimed. She had a small refrigerator with some wine and champagne in there for when people came over. Her office was spacious with a desk, refrigerator, two chairs, and a small table.

"I didn't tell you to drink that much wine with me. "

"Suikotsu, I really don't have time for you right now." _I had to take 15 showers after than so Inuyasha wouldn't smell him on me. I took several more when I got home._

He walked over to her and put his face inches from hers. She was as stiff as a board now, prepared for anything he was about to do.

"Fine. Call me whenever you're bored."

He briskly walked out of the door.

xxxxxx

Kagome walked into the shop to see the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"Hello Kagome. You look stunning today."

Kagome rolled her eyes inside. She put on a fake smile.

"Hi Kouga. I'm extremely busy right know and I really can't talk. I have to go."

She bolted to the back room, collected her possessions, and left out the back door.

"Thank good I got out of that one fast." She said to herself.

It took her about 6 minutes to walk back to the penthouse. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a bath, eat, and go to sleep. She arrived at their floor.

It amazed her everything she stepped into the place. Kikyo must have hired an interior designer, because the place was furnished beautifully.

Kagome walked straight to her room and closed the door. She turned on the water to run a bath.

"I wonder if Sango will mind that I left early. I hope she'll cover for me. I have soo much to do. I have school work, and I have to find someone to take over my old apartment. Thank god it's almost Friday." Kagome clipped up her hair and stripped of her clothing.

She stepped into the bath.

"Ahh. That feels good." Kagome soon dozed off into a peaceful nap.

30 minutes later Kagome got out of the tub and dried herself off.

"What shall I wear…" She looked through her armoire for something to wear. She picked out a pair of yellow Capri sweatpants, and a white tank top. She walked over to her dresser and took out underwear and a white bra.

Kagome then dried herself off and dressed.

"I'm so hungry!"

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for a small snack to eat. She didn't feel like cooking.

"Ohh. Yogurt." She took one out, grabbed a spoon, walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm so tired. That short nap was nice though.

Suddenly, she heard the elevator opening.

"Who could that be? I hope it's not _him_."

She walked over to the elevator and standing there was a man who look exactly like Inuyasha, except older. His hair was the same color, but it was longer.

He looked down at Kagome as if she were scum. She didn't like it.

"Hello. Who are you?"

He walked right past her towards to kitchen and took a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm speaking to you! Who are you?!"

The unidentified man finally looked at Kagome.

"Pathetic human girl, do not speak to me and such manner."

"What did you just call me?" Kagome's right eye was beginning to twitch violently.

"Where is my lowly half-breed of a brother?"

_Is he talking about Inuyasha? _Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"Yes I am speaking of Inuyasha you foolish girl. I am Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother."

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

**Review!**

**Qui**


End file.
